Good Night
by Deme.P
Summary: Just a story about Canada counting sheep for Texas


A/N: I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya. I don't own the video that inspired this fic that belongs to MewAyameChan. The only thing I own in my OC for Texas, Elena. More details about her at the end. Enjoy! : )

-Good Night with Canada-

Canada walked down the hall letting out a yawn as Kumajiro dozed in his arms. "Wow that was a really long meeting… This city is really pretty, I think I would like to come back and visit sometime. I wonder where Miss Texas went… I wanted to thank her for being kind enough to host this… and even more for noticing me…"

Kumajiro spoke up and pointed to a brightly painted door with the name "Elena (Texas)" painted on it. "Oh thank-you Kumajiro-san…" Canada walked up to the door and knocked. From inside he heard a voice, "Come in"

"Huh? You're still awake?" Canada asked, walking into the room

"Yes, sir. I haven't been sleeping well as of late. You're still up too?" Texas asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to thank-you for hosting this meeting. It must've been a lot of work setting everything up for us…"

"Nah, not really. This city is used to big meetings and strange people. You should visit during ACL or South By, things get really interesting then." Texas said as she fiddled with things at her desk.

"What are you doing Miss Texas?" Canada asked as he set Kumajiro down on the floor.

"Oh please no need to be so formal, call me Elena. And I'm just looking for my keys; I have a habit of cleaning my guns when I can't sleep. I have them all locked up so I need the keys"

"Okay, then call me Matthew too. How many times have you done it this week?"

"At least 10 times in the past 3 days… I think I'm not too sure." Elena laughed as she turned to face Matthew.

"Looks like you really can't sleep huh?"

"Yeah it happens when I get really busy but it should go away soon…"

"Is that so? Hmm…. How troubling." Matthew said, he seemed lost in thought for a while before speaking up again. "I thought I had a good idea, but it probably sounds really weird"

"What it is it? I'll try anything. I even tried some of Iggy's nasty tea."

"When I was young and couldn't sleep Francis would count sheep for me… I was thinking I could to it for you to thank-you for all you've done."

Elena stopped moving things on her desk and stared at Matthew.

"Hm what's wrong?"

"You would do that for me? Even though this is the first time we've officially met?"

"yeah, not many people notice me, so it really surprised me when you started talking to me earlier"

"Will you then?"

"eh you want me to count sheep? But even if I count sheep you probably won't hear me very well, will you?"

"Then try to speak up!" Elena shouted as she jumped into her bed.

"I get it! But if I try and count too loudly, then I'm just going to keep you up…"

"I haven't slept in days! Please Matthew, please" Elena begged putting on her best kicked-puppy face.

"But if you ask me like that, how could I not say "I'll do my best"?" Matthew chuckled as he pulled the desk chair next to Elena's bed.

"Thank-you Matthew."

"Alright I'm going to count now so close your eyes relax okay? Are you ready?". Elena nods and buries herself deeper in the covers

"Alright I'll start counting okay? One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheep, six sheep" and there Matthew sat counting sheep. He thought how strange it was for him to be counting sheep for this mini-America. He admitted to himself that he kind of felt bad for her. He had heard rumors that she was exactly like the hyper-active nation she was a part of. She had a similar history to his brother but wasn't strong enough to keep her Mom of her back. Despite her troubles she is still a very lively girl from what he had heard, and more polite then her 'older brother'.

"Ninety-eight sheep, Ninety-nine sheep, one hundred sheep. Ah… I already got to 100? Even though I counted that much, I'm pretty sure you're not even sleepy…" Matthew says as he turned to look at Elena.

"Huh?" Matthew let out a small laugh as he saw Elena "What's this? Looks like you're out cold, huh? I wonder if you properly heard my counting… Oh well I'm glad I could help. Alright we should start heading to our room Kumajiro-san"

"who are you?"

"I'M CANADA! O…Oh shoot! If I talk too loudly, I'll wake you up!" Matthew shouted, he turned back and saw that Elena just rolled over in her bed. He let out a relieved sigh. "Looks like you didn't wake up thankfully. Alright we're going to go to our room now. I hope you have pleasant dreams. Good Night!"

-The End-

A/N: First I would like to Thank MewAyameChan for letting me write a fanfic based off her videos. They are awesome and I suggest you all go and watch them on YouTube.

And Secondly I would like to thank the readers who read this. I know it's kind of weird for Canada to offer to count like that but whatever. I also know this probably really sucky but I think it's cute so whatever.

Elena: She's my OC for Texas. I see her as about 17/18 years old with shoulder length brown hair (about the same color as Spain's). She is just like any Texan I know: polite, respectful to their elders and can also be a real ball-buster when needed. She loves bar-b-q, Chevy trucks, football (both types), guns, parties, and spending her time at the firing range. She speaks fluent English and Spanish. She a lot like Vene and Roma, by that I mean she doesn't work out a lot and doesn't run fast, until she gets on to the football field. I imagine her getting along well with pretty much everyone except Oklahoma, Mexico(her mother), and anyone who insults her favorite sports teams (University of Texas Longhorns, Dallas Cowboys, Houston Texans, San Antonio Spurs and pretty much any sports team based in Texas).

'ACL and South By': These are annual music festivals held in Austin (they city the meeting took place in). ACL stands for Austin City Limits; this three day festival is pretty popular and is attend by a whole bunch of people. (like half of my school turns out to be 'sick' that week, even teachers). South By is a common shortened form of South By Southwest which is another popular music, movie and gaming festival.


End file.
